walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Elodie Hawthorne (Comic Series)
Elodie Hawthorne is a character first encountered in Issue 176 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Michonne Hawthorne who went missing during the outbreak of the apocalypse when Michonne's ex-husband took her and her sister to safety. After the deaths of her father and sister, she traveled to Ohio and became a resident of the Commonwealth. Several years after Rick Grimes' death, Elodie got married and had a son. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Elodie was born to Dominic and Michonne Hawthorne, and was raised with her younger sister, Colette Hawthorne. At some point, her parents got a divorce, with her mother giving up custody over her and Colette and moving away to live with her boyfriend, Mike. Post-Apocalypse Kentucky Elodie was separated from Michonne during the early days of the outbreak. About a year into the apocalypse she was surviving in Kentucky, and was moving up north. Having lost her father, she was living with a group of bad people that were keeping her safe in return for sexual favors. After her sister Colette refused and was killed, Elodie subsequently killed all of them. The Commonwealth It is unknown how Elodie made it to the Commonwealth. At some point, she got the job in the bakery, working for Matt. New World Order Elodie finds out that her mother is still alive. Pamela brings Michonne to her, and they reunite. Elodie later shows Michonne her room, and tells her about the death of her father and sister, and how she slaughtered an entire rapist gang. The Rotten Core (TBA) Rest In Peace (TBA) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Elodie has killed: *All unnamed members of a rapist group *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Michonne Hawthorne Elodie grew up hating her mother, blaming her for everything horrible that had happened to herself, her father and her sister. Despite placing the picture in the Remembrance Board, Elodie never truly thought that she would ever see her mother again, and, in the case that she did, believed that she would scream, yell, and punch her if she ever saw her. After Elodie was reunited with Michonne, she initially had the opposite reaction and embraced her. Later on, however, Elodie opened up to Michonne about her previous hatred towards her, only for her mother to reply with nothing but supporting words. This prompts Elodie to ask "Who are you?" only for Michonne to state that she's Elodie's mother and, despite losing her before, will never let go, thus enabling them to start repairing their relationship as mother and daughter. Even if they were now on good terms, Elodie was still found some new aspects of her mother strange. This is seen when she found out Michonne carried a sword and was also proficient at using it, commenting on how "weird" it was. Colette Hawthorne Elodie and Colette are sisters so it can be assumed that they have a good relationship. When Colette was killed, Elodie lashed out in anger by killing the rapists. Dominic Hawthorne Dominic is Elodie's father so it can be assumed that they had a normal father-daughter relationship. She was with her father around the start of the apocalypse. Dominic packed supplies and told her they had to leave. When Dominic was killed, Elodie was deeply saddened by his death. Matt Matt and Elodie presumably had a good working relationship. Sebastian Milton Elodie and Sebastian have a poor relationship, with Sebastian slapping her just to prove a point. Despite this, Elodie stops her mother from drawing her sword on Sebastian, reasoning that they "have to know their place". It's entirely possible that Sebastian looks down on Elodie as expendable, similar to Mercer. Rick Grimes TBA Nancy Even though Nancy and Elodie are friends, their relationship has grown somewhat strained due to Michonne defending the guards that beat Anthony Keith to death and Elodie living in a fancy apartment with her mother, to the point where Nancy openly questions Elodie's loyalty. Appearances Trivia *Elodie first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. **This makes her the first character to debut in the Telltale series to appear in the comics. **However, she only appeared through hallucinations. *Elodie is one of only three prominent living female children encountered in the Comic Series (the others being Sophia, and Lydia). Category:The Commonwealth Category:Children Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Comics